Now You Need Me
by Cece Williams
Summary: Jessica Finstock spends most of her time writing, too busy creating different worlds to even notice the change that happens all around her. When she's not writing she always yelling at her Dad, or is that a normal thing that runs in the Finstock family. What will happen when her Mom shows her face again in Beacon Hill, along with some more new faces that can drag Jess down?
1. Chapter 1

Run. That's all I could think about and do. Run to get away from my problems. That's all I ever did. My legs burning from the intense running, but I didn't dare stop. If I stopped I'm pretty sure I would lose my mind. As I run through the woods, my feet hits the ground soundless. I duck under low hanging branches with ease. Jumping, flipping, and rolling over things on the ground. Nothing could stop me. I was an untamed animal at this point. I finally stopped when I reached a cliff. This cliff was my favorite spot out here. I could see everything in this town from here. It was a great place where I could come to clear my mind. After looking over the town, I change my attention to something much bigger and better. The full moon shining brightly in the night sky. I felt a wave of happiness come over my whole body. My furry body. Wait! When did I change to my wolf form? Instead of standing on two legs I was now on four legs. I always loved how I looked as a full wolf. My tail was my favorite. It had the thickest black fur. My eyes shining that beautiful amber color. I throw my head back and let a strong powerful roar be ripped out of my throat. Howling at the moon was just... Just amazing. I howled for at least a minute until I heard a stick break not to far away from me. Silently I moved behind a rock that was able to cover my body. I listen closely to find that there is three heart beats. Two of them are are beating steadily while the other one is beating so hard that I thought it was going to beat out of its chest.

"Wait for me." Someone called out.

"Stiles, I told you not to follow. You're not as fast as us." One of the voices sounded annoyed.

"Thanks Isaac for pointing out the obvious." The guy that name was Stiles said.

"Would both of you stop fighting. We need to find what ever was howling. I know it has to be near here." The third voice spoke.

"Scott's right. What if it's another werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Then we find it, and find out who it is." Isaac answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Derek howling. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Stiles laughed.

"I heard that." A voice spoke coming from my right. "I do not roar unless I have to."

"Woah! Why are all of you damn werewolves so quite." Stiles hissed.

"Stiles do all of us a favor and shut up before I make you." Derek threatened.

"Wow big bad alpha is going to something else then brooding." Stiles teased.

"So I'm guessing you heard it too." Scott interfered in the conversation.

"Yea and I haven't heard that howl before." Derek admitted.

"Let's spread out and look for it." Scott ordered.

At that moment I knew that if I didn't move they would find me. I looked around to see if I could get to something without being seen. The closest thing I could see was a tree. Crouching low to the ground, I take off running towards the tree. Luckily I was able to make it, but that luck ran out very quickly.

"Over here, I hear a heartbeat." Isaac yelled.

I frantically look for a way to escape. Realizing that I had no choice but to be seen, I slowly lay on the ground. I started whimpering like I was hurt. I knew this should buy me some time.

"Over here!" Derek shouts.

He kneels close to me so he could examine me.

"Is it hurt?" Stiles questioned as he,Scott, and Isaac came near me.

"I don't know. I don't see anything wrong." Derek answered.

I knew if I didn't get away now they would finally see that I was not hurt. I opened my mouth to let out this high pitch whine. The noise had all the werewolves cover their ears. Using that as my distraction I jumped up and ran as fast as my four legs could carry me.

"It's getting away!" Stiles yelled.

"We can see that." Isaac sarcastically said before running after me. Within seconds I had the three werewolves hot on my tracks. I knew I had to get rid of them before I could head home. I was able to use my small size to zip through the trees. Picking up the my pace, it allowed me to get farther away. Soon I will be able to get away if I can just find it. I really hope I haven't passed it.

"Scott hurry up and get in front of it so we can trap it." Derek ordered not so far behind me.

I could see it. Luckily I had found what I was looking for. It was a tunnel that I had dug a long time ago. Let's just say my dad was not too happy about me starting the tunnel in our backyard. It wasn't my fault he wasn't looking and fell in it. The tunnel was just built because I was bored, and you got to admit that with amazing paws like mine, digging a hole would be the first thing on your list. I quickly dashed into the tunnel. Hopefully they won't be able to catch a scent on me, but that's nothing I need to worry about because I was going to fast, hopefully. It only took me about a minute to arrive in my backyard. I never knew that one day that the pet door would come in handy. I remember how my Dad thought it would be so funny to put one in, but I'm the one laughing now. As soon as I let him do it, we were calling someone to come fix the entire door. I still don't know how he was able to tear the whole door down, but hey he's my father. I got to love him. I slip through the pet door with ease. I wonder where my dad is. Wait I know that snore from miles around. I ran to the living to find my dad laying on the couch. He must have been waiting on me. I'm going to get an ear full about me leaving the house in the middle of the night. I walk up to him and nudge his hand that was hanging off the couch. When I didn't get him to move I did something that he always hated. When I licked his face, he stirred in his sleep.

"Hey pretty kitty." He said not opening his eyes. "No don't do that you bad kitty."

I should wake him up before he really embassies himself. I lifted my paw, and gently started tapping his forehead.

"Stop! You're such a bad kitty cat. I should throw water on you for scratching me, you damn evil cat." Dad screamed before he opened his big green eyes. Once he saw me sitting there in front of him, he let out a high pitched scream. That's something I'm going to tease him about later.

"There's a wolf in my house." My dad said while panicking. "Of course there's a wolf in my house because it's my daughter. You're my daughter right?" I lift my head up and down indicating yes. "Then what is our handshake?" I raised my paw and put it into his hand. He shook my paw and then we both put our hand or paw on each other's heart. "Well it is you. I would ask what you were doing out, but I can't talk to you like this. Just head on to bed you have school today."

We walked upstairs side by side. When we reached our rooms he went into his and closed his door. I walked to his door and started growling.

"You can't open your door. I totally forgot." He said coming out of his room. He opened my door and went back to his room. I closed my door with my nose, and then jumped onto my bed. I slowly turned back to my normal self. I got off my bed to put on my night clothes. I was about to get back into bed when I seen my reflection in my mirror. I walked closer to study my appearance. I had blackish-brown hair that stopped right at my shoulders. The first thing that was really noticeable was my big green eyes. Yea they were big, but not as big as my dad's. I always wondered why I didn't look anything like my mom, but we aren't even going to talk about her. She doesn't have time for me, so I don't have time for her. Now I know you're wondering who my dad is. His name is Bobby Finstock. I get that you think it's a weird name, but it belong to him and I love everything about my dad. My favorite is how he screams at people. Expectedly Greensburg. Moving on I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Jessica Finstock and this is my story.

A/N: Hey so I hope you enjoy this new story. I decided that today would be the perfect time to upload because today would have been Coach Finstock's birthday. So please let me know if you like it, and let me know if I should continue this story because let me just tell me it's going to be good. Have a nice Mischief Night and a spooky Halloween. Peace.


	2. No One Will Hurt You

"Dad get your lazy butt up before we're late for school." I yell from my room. I guess that's something I got from my dad too. We finstocks can not hold a decent conversation without yelling. I looked at my clock on my bed side table to see that we had an hour and thirty minutes until we would have to leave the house. I was sitting at my mirror trying to put my hair up in a bun. It's something fast and simple that's why I do it almost everyday. After finally getting my hair how I wanted it, I walked to my closet. What should I wear today? Maybe a dress with some heels. Who am I kidding. I'm just going to put on the same boring clothes that I put on everyday. A plain t-shirt with some jeans, and if I was feeling special- which I was not feeling today- I would put on some type of accessory. I decided on some black skinny jeans with a white shirt that had short gold sleeves, and and just some regular black sanders. My make-up contained of a light golden eyeshadow with a pink lip gloss that was barely noticeable. After managing to kill twenty minutes on my appearance, I quickly straightened up my room. I made sure that my light blue bed was made up, my two black side tables with matching light blue lamps had no trash on them, and finally all the paper that was on my floor was cleaned up. The floor and all the tables in my room are where I usually throw the story ideas that I don't like on. So if you haven't guessed yet, I'm a writer. Well not like a professional writer or anything, but just a writer. Writing things just came natural to me unlike playing instruments and things like that. My writing all depends on how I'm feeling about different things or life in general. My Dad always was graceful to read anything that I wrote.

"What?!" I hear my dad scream.

I walk to his room to see him holding one of my newest stories while hopping around trying to put one of his shoes on.

"Dad you're going to hurt yo..." I was cut off by the loud thump that he caused when he lost his balanced and fell. I shuffled my laugh as I went to help him up. "Dad take it one step at a time. Well one shoe at a time."

"I can't believe this dumbass would cheat on that sweet innocent girl. He doesn't deserve her." He angrily mumbled sitting on his bed finally putting his shoes on. "She was the best thing he ever had."

"I know Dad. Does that make you upset?" I teased.

"Yes that does make me upset."

"Does it make you more upset than how upset you are with me."

"Jess I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried." Dad assured me as we walked towards the kitchen. " How many people do you think can say that they a have a teenage daughter that is a werewolf. It would be better if I had some help to make sure that you're safe and everyone in killing range is safe too."

"We don't need help. Expectedly from her." I whispered the last part.

"Come on Jess don't be like that. I know your mom does not win the best mother award, but give her credit for what she did."

"Why are you always trying to make me like her. She hasn't did anything but hurt us." I spoke with clenched teeth. "Everything she does is bad."

"That's not true. She helped brought this beautiful baby in this world. That baby was the best thing that could happen to me. She would later grow up to be a very talented writer, and even if she doesn't admit it she would also have a voice of an angel. What was her name. It must have slipped my mind."

"Stop it." I tried to sound mad but failed miserably. I couldn't help but smile. I don't see where we would be without each other. "I swear if people from school seen you like this they would think you're crazy."

"No they wouldn't. They already think I'm crazy." Dad corrected looking up from his bowl of cereal. "They would probably think I'm on some type of drug."

I shook my head and laughed. After finishing up breakfast, we headed out for school. I was usually the one who drove because Dad always had his eyes on everything but the road. I remember one times Dad was driving and some guy looked at him 'funny' as my dad put it. Before he pulled off he had flicked the man off. I swear he's going to get us killed one of these days. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, Dad jumped out of the car blowing his whistle. I had to cover my sentive ear from the high pitched noise. By the time I got out if the car he had stopped blowing the whistle, instead he was yelling at someone or something.

"Hey you I see you hiding."

"Dad there is no one over there. We get here before any student does." I said standing beside him looking where his sight was.

"Then what is that hiding over there?"

I look closer to see that the 'mystery creature' was just a stray dog. Sighing I said, "Dad that's a dog."

He squinted his eyes together to get a better view. Without any warning he ran towards the school's entrance. I looked between the dog that had started to wonder off back to my dad that had got to the stairs. I didn't even have to fully run to catch up with him. Once inside the school, he leaned against some if the lockers trying to catch his breathe.

"You're getting out of shape buddy." I said clasping his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why were you running anyway?"

"That dog could have had rabetes."

"Aww Dad that nice of you to worry about me, but remember I'm a werewolf. Those types of things can't hurt me." I reminded him.

"What? I wasn't worrying about you. I was trying to save my own ass. Literary those things knows how to bite."

"Me too." I smirked as I let my teeth grow.

"Are you okay? Can you control your shift?" Dad asked looking bewildered at me.

I let me teeth go back to normal before I told him," I shouldn't have done that. Dad I know how to handle myself. I've known how to for about ten years now."

"Yea you have. Have I told you that I'm proud of you..."

"For being on my best behavior when she showed her face again. Yes Dad you tell me every freaking day." I said rolling my eyes. "I need to go to my locker."

He nodded his head as I started for my locker on the next hall way. The only good thing about being here this early is that you don't have to fight to get to your locker.

"Coach." I called out to my dad. "You have to go write the assignment on the board."

"I thought you'd do that?" He said staring at his classroom key. I swear his mind is not longer than my pinky finger.

"I would, but you have to start doing that yourself. I won't be here my whole life you know." I smiled and turned the corner. I unlock my locker to have millions of paper come flying out. I don't remember my locker having this much paper in it. Well I was trying to start up another story, so I guess that explains it all. I was thinking maybe I'd write a comedy. I swear writing a comedy is a challenge for me, but I was never one who would run away from a challenge.

I place my hands on my hips to figure out where I'm going to ditch all of this trash at. I smile to myself as I walk to my dad's room. He was sitting at his desk on his phone with his back turned towards the door. Now what kind of child would not take the advantage of a chance to scare the crap out of their parent. I can't let this opportunity go to waste. I snick up behind him and once I was right in his ear I screamed. Of course his phone went flying and he yelped as he and his chair went backward. I didn't expect him to react the way he did. I moved just in time to catch him and the chair before they hit the ground.

"Wh-why did you do that?" He said clutching his heart.

"To maintain a healthy father-daughter relationship." I smiled widely.

"What do you want." He looked at me suspiciously.

"I need to borrow your trash can."

"No you're not. Last time you 'borrowed it', you had it overflowing. Use someone else's"

"Are you saying I got permission to steal Mr. Harris's trash can?"

"If you can get to it then you can use it." Dad spoke while he retrieved his phone.

"Fine, but by the time I come back I want you to have written your assignment."

"Yea yea go away."

"I mean it Bobby Finstock." I walk out the room to walk down the hall.

Okay no one is coming. Object is in sight, and I got my weapon. I slowly wiggle the hairpin into the lock. I twisted the handle for it to come open. I was in and out in seconds. It only took me about twenty minutes to read over and throw away pieces of paper. I don't know what's happening to me lately. I have been slacking off on my writing. Maybe that's a sign I should give it a break. Who am I kindling writing is the only thing I can do. I have to hurry so I can get this back into Mr. Harris' room before he get here. I stand up placing my book bag on my shoulder, and closing my locker as I grabbed the trash can. I had only taken a few steps before someone flew past me almost knocking me over.

"Watch where you're going." I yell to the boy that was half running and half tripping over his feet. I was about to continue, but my nose was hit with a familiar scent. It was one of those boys in the woods last night. I concentrate on the voices that was coming from the boy I remember to be Stiles.

"Dude you will never believe what I heard this morning."

"Stiles hasn't your dad told you about eavesdropping." I recognize that Scott was the person he was in such a hurry to get to.

"Yea, but it's not like he's going to find out."

"Yet he always finds out." I hear a girl say. I look down the hall to see a brunette and a red hair girl standing with Stiles and Scott. I really like her hair color. Is it strawberry blond? Yea of course it is I remember writing a character with the same color hair. See how easy it is for me to get lost in my own thoughts.

"Thanks Lydia for pointing out that I always get caught and end up being grounded." Stiles threw his hands in the air.

"She never said anything about you getting grounded." The taller brunette laughed.

"Not helping Allison."

Already bored with the conversation I turn and walk back to Mr. Harris's classroom. For him to be a teacher he sure doesn't get here early. I quickly snuck back into his room and leave the evidence. Mission completed. Oh god I'm such a loser. I shake my head and smiled.

"Get out of my way." I hear Mr. Harris' voice. Not wanting to be seen I sprint to my dad's room. There were already students in his room, but they were too busy mingling to notice me.

"I thought I told you to write the assignment on the board." I winded throwing my head back.

"Hey look at this cool app I just download..." He stopped notching the look I was giving him. "Oh come on you should be happy for me. I just figured out how to use this thing."

I rolled my eyes and quickly did the writing that he was surprise to do.

"I know you had something to do with this." I hear a very angry voice behind me.

Mr. Harris walked up to my dad's desk and sat his full trash can on it.

"Hey buddie." Dad smiles while still fumbling with his phone.

"I despise you." Harris hisses. "I want you to stay out of my room. Do you hear me?"

"If I can't come into your classroom then how am I supposed to learn the great mystery of chemistry?" I sarcastically asked.

"You know what I mean. Stop putting all of your little papers in MY trashcan."

"Woah! How do you even know she did it. Which she didn't." Dad defended me.

"I know because she's the only one who can write anything that doesn't make me want to pull my eyeballs out while reading."

"Well since you like my writing so much, shouldn't that be a blessing if I decided to dump my ideas into your trashcan." I suggested.

"Don't do it again." He said pouring all the trash onto my dad's desk and walking away.

I was about to throw an enormous ball of paper at the back of his head, but dad took it from me.

"I'll clean it... just go to class." He said gently pushing me out the door.

"Fine I'll go, but I'll will be back." I lowered my voice as I said the last words.

"Stop doing that. You know how that gives me the creeps."

After finishing laughing at my dad, I basically ran to my first period. This was my favorite class of the day, beside my dad's class. I liked this class because it gives me chances to let wild and throw out some absolutely crazy stories. Mrs. Emily was more like a friend then she was a teacher. That's why we get to call her by her real name. She says that 'building a strong friendship is important for trust'. Well I do have to admit that I do trust her as a teacher and I guess maybe a friend.

Now I know your thinking where are my friends. Well I... Don't have any. There I said it. Now I'm about to read your mind again. How do you not have any friends? I'm pretty sure you would have atleast made one friend from thirteen years of school. Well I was homeschooled up to high school. It's kind of hard convincing an overly protective father that you can handle your shifts while going to school. At one point I had fully convinced myself that he was ashamed of me. That he didn't want people to know that I was his daughter, but did he set me straight. I will never forget that day. He made the hugest banner I have seen and hung it in front of the school. The same day he did that was the same day I went to school for the first time. Of course I made him take it down, but not before over half of the school seen it. You would think that would bring attention to me, but it didn't. I'm not mad nor sad that I don't have friends or a... boyfriend. I- I'm good with it. I guess.

"I was fascinated as usually by all of you guys historic fiction narratives." Mrs. Emily beamed making her natural glow even brighter. "All of you know I do not like to pick favorites but I just need to point out a couple that I fell in love with." She started passing back the papers, but skipped me and two others. "Can Abbie, Randy, and Jessica come up here?"

I never did like when she called people out to talk about their paper. It was just too much attention for me, and yes I consider fifteen people a lot. I was always one of the people who she would set an example off of.

"Who want to go first?" She asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Well I guess you want me to go first don't you?"

She nodes while smiling hugely. "I want you to tell me how you came about your main character Beth."

"Well I based her heavily off of you Mrs. Emily. See I had to get to know Mrs. Emily well more than we all do." I explained the last part to the class. "Then I had to take that information along with the research I did for my historic event And decided how she would respond to her surroundings."

"And what a lovely job you did. Jessica here made up some wonderful questions to ask me. I strongly encourage you all to use things and people who are around you. Good job Jessica. You can take a seat now." She smiled as she pointed to Randy to start after the class clapped for me.

The rest of the school day flew by. I mean I'm pretty sure it would when every class you take is no challenge at all. My school schedule was not like any normal high school students. My first period was of course Mrs. Emily's class. Her class was not a main class, instead it was an elective. My second period had the most amazing teacher; Mr. Harris. I was totally kidding about the most amazing teacher because everyone knows my dad is. Most of my classmates find chemistry the most difficult class that was ever made. Not in my case. Math was third. Now that was hard. All these damn...NUMBERS. I just can't with that class. Letters good; numbers bad. Now I had my Dad twice a day. Fourth was gym. I usually start off doing what Dad told us to do, but I always end up finding my way into the woods near the school. Since I had a free period next I could stay out there for hours. Most of my stories came to me as I was wondering around by myself. Now here is where my schedule got crazy. So because I was homeschooled and a good writer, I ended up finishing most of the high school's literature class during homeschool. Only two more literature classes I could take was for my junior and senior year. As you guessed I finished those in my freshman and sophomore years. That's how I ended up assisting Mrs. Emily's sixth period class that had only freshman's in it. I just help students improve their writings. It's pretty fun. Don't get me wrong I love helping and teaching people how to improve themselves, but teaching is not my thing. I can thank those kids who had the nasty attitudes. I want to be a writer and nothing more nothing less. Finally I get to my last class period; economics. Once again I'm invisible. I asked Dad not to bring any attention to me. It's not that I'm shy, it's just I don't know.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Alright I'm going to get these lazy ass to move..."

"Faster than the lifeless corse of your dead grandmother, or in my case great grandmother." I laughed.

He kiss the top of my head and head out into the locker room closing the door behind him.

Why are you in the boys locker room? Well because my Dad is the lacrosse coach duh. No I'm just playing. I use to sit in my dad's classroom, but this janitor always would eyeball me when I was there. I swear he was looking at me like I was the last virgin on this earth. Dad didn't like it either. So that's why I'm in here, but don't worry I don't see anything. It's not like I would anyway. I was the first one in and the last one to leave this awful smelling locker room. Do you know how hard it is on my very sensitive nose.

"You have one second to be on that field before I drag you out there Greenberg." I hear dad yelling at poor Greenberg.

After waiting an agonising two hours, Dad finally came back into his office. I was sitting on the corner of his desk eating a pear.

"Get your butt off of my desk, and I better still have my chips."

"Ate that an hour again." I said as if nothing, taking another bite out of my pear.

"Really?"

"Hey it's not my fault that you decided to get busy with a werewolf and made a werewolf baby."

"Alright but this is not my fault."

"What are you talking... Hey!" I yelled as Dad snatched the pear from me.

"This is my pear now." He evilly laughed as he bite into it.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He threw his feet onto his desk and chewed on the pear like it was the best thing he has ever eaten. He nudge me with his feet to get me off of his desk.

"This is my space." He said.

"Whatever."

I went over to a board that he had just added into his office. It had a picture of us. It also had a card that said, 'Happy birthday to the best Daddy in the whole world!'

"I didn't know you kept this." I whispered playing with the string that was hanging off of it.

"I keep everything you give me. You know that card had the best story you have ever written . Yes it has it's misspelled words but it's perfect." He smiled looking at the card from where he sat.

I read the little story that was sloppily written on the card. The story was about what our family use to be like. Those days are long gone. Like so long gone that you would think they never existed.

"How can you keep up with something for over twelve years, but you can't seem to keep up with none of your classes' tests?" I asked walking over to a chair in the corner.

"Don't you judge me Jessica Skylar Finnstock."

"Then don't say my full name." I smiled."Have you even graded the tests?"

"What is this Coach!" A boy on the lacrosse team stormed in. He held what I'm guessing was the test that I just asked about.

"It's your test umm umm, what is your name."

"My name is Nick. Coach why did you fail me."

"I didn't fail you. You failed yourself. It's not my fault that you don't take my class serious." Dad admitted standing up.

"So you took me off the team!" By now the boy had turned red from anger.

"It wasn't my class you were just failing. So don't get upset with me. It's the school's policy."

All the guys from the lacrosse team had all piled up near the door to see what was going on.

"The only thing I am right now is pissed off."

"You can rejoin the team once you get your grades up. Now get out of my office before I show you what being pissed off is." Dad threatened.

The boy slowly backed away from my dad. His face still held that angered look. Before he reached the door, he stopped immediately. He looked like he was debating on what to do next. Dad decided to walk back to his desk thinking that the guy was leaving. While my dad's back was faced towards him, Nick cliches his hands and runs towards Dad. Now do you seriously think I was about to just sit there. H E double hockey sticks no. Right as the boy swung his fist I had reached him. To the team it seem like I just came out of no where. Am I that invisible or are they just that dumb. I wrapped my hand around his throat squeezing the air out of him. Nick's hands went immediately to grasp my arm that was cutting off his oxygen. My grip only got tighter.

"Jess let him go." To me it seemed like my Dad's voice was far away. I was too concentrated on the boy's face that was getting redder. "Jess I said let him go. You're going to kill him."

"Don't you ever try to hurt my dad because next time he won't be able to stop me." I growled in Nick's face.

"I'll kill you." He gasps.

I couldn't handle it no more. First he tried to attack my dad and now he's disrespecting me. Trust me you never threaten a werewolf.

I lifted him off the ground by his neck, then slammed him to the ground. I didn't care if I killed this bastard. I released his neck as I crouch down to him. It took everything I will ever have in me to not kill this disrespect sonuvabitch.

"Trust me when I say this, my threats aren't hollow like your body will be once I rip every single organ out of it." I held back the growl that was threatening to escape my throat. "Now get out of my sight."

I took a step back still looking at the boy. Dad rushed towards me gently pushing me even more away from Nick. He looked at me angrily while still coughing. I finally took my eyes off of Nick to see the lacrosse team still standing there. It wasn't like I was expecting them to have left. Shocked covered each and everyone of their faces as they looked between Nick and I.

"Get out!" I screamed causing most of them to start to move out of the doorway. "That goes for you too."

I guess I had actually hurt him because he would start to stand but end up falling back down.

"Are you hurt?" Dad asked kneeling beside him.

Instead of an answer Nick spat in my dad's face. Wow. I mean how stupid can he be. He just threw gas on an already lit flame. Dad simply stood up and started to clean his face. I on the other hand I walked to Nick until I was directly above him. I gave him a reassuring smile before my lip curled as I snarled. I grabbed the front of his shirt that was drenched in sweat. With ease I started dragging Nick out of the office.

"Jessica!" Dad yelled blowing his whistle to try to stop me.

"Blow that damn whistle all you want. It's not going to stop me from breaking his fucking neck." I loudly growled.

Some of Nick's lacrosse friends tried to pry my hand away from him, but they only ended up on the floor due to my full blown rage. Nick continued to thrash around when I had reached the locker room door. I jerked the door open sliding Nick out.

Before I could slam the door close, someone grabbed my arm. If I wasn't a werewolf the grip would have left a bruise.

"Are you crazy? Who do you think you are throwing Nick out like that?"

"I'm about to be your killer if you don't let go of my arm." I stated looking between his face and my arm.

"People like you don't scare me an ounce."

"What kind of people is that?"

He leaned closer to my face and angrily said," Little Bitches who think they can run everything."

I can't... Did he really... He did didn't he. Oh does this day get any better. Ok what do you think I should do? Should I let it go and leave, or do I show him what a bitch really is. I like the second one best. I look intently at his face.

"Why is your nose bleeding? I ask raising an eyebrow.

He moved his hands to his nose to check if I was telling the truth.

"No I.."

"You are now." I drew my arm back and made my fist connect to his nose.

The boy screamed out in pain as he released my arm to grab his nose.

"You can't fight the whole damn team."

"I can try." I threw over my shoulder.

"Nope. Come on you're already in trouble."

"Wha... Put me down!" I yelled as I was being tossed over my dad's shoulder. How in the hell can he lift me any way. I decided not to kick and scream like any normal person would because I have too much pride for that.

Dad places me back on my feet as we enter his office.

"What have gotten into you Jess. You never did this before." Dad asked nervously closing the door.

"No one has ever threaten you before." I sat down trying to control myself, which I was miserably failing at. "Someone tried to hurt you. I can't . I just can't. No. No one will take you from me." I said between heavy gasps.

"Jess do you know how much... Jess?" Dad stopped once he realized that something was wrong.

"Dad," I panted. "I can't stop it,"

Within second Dad was crouching in front of me. He lifted my face to see that my eyes were repeatedly flashing from my normal green to my wolf's golden eyes.

"Jess calm down. You can't turn into a freakin wolf now."

"Don't you think I know that," I basically growled in his face.

"Ok we can handle this, Jess. Now what did Vanessa say." He asked himself out loud.

"I can't Dad. Help me." I whined

"Use your anchor Jess," My Dad and I looked up to see Isaac standing in the doorway with Scott and Stiles standing behind him.

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this chapter is overdue. It's taken some time because this is not a story that my team is helping with. So on that note all mistakes are on me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace.**


	3. Reunion With the She Devil

My secretes.

Who I am.

What I am.

My life was just discovered. It felt like all the air that could possible be in me was squeezed out as I looked at the three boys standing in the doorway looking at me.

I sat here frozen in my seat. Fear had overtook my body. Would they tell my secret? Would they destroy me and my Dad's life, or would they help me?

"Get out!" Dad screamed blocking the boy's view of me.

I continue to desperately try to control myself.

"We can help Coach." I hear Scott assure my dad.

Dad hesitantly moved to stand beside me. Isaac quickly moved towards me but stopped when I growled at him.

He raised both of his hands and softly said," Jessica we're here to help you, not hurt you." He started to ease over to me. Each step he took he would say soothing words.

"Okay Jessica we know what we're doing. I just need for you to trust me. Can you do that?" Isaac crouches right where Dad was previously standing.

I nodded my head still focussing on myself.

"Can you look at me." He asked sweetly.

Not even knowing that I turned my sight to the floor, I look up to see that his eyes were the same golden color as mine. "Good."

"Does she have an anchor?" Scott asks my dad.

"What the hell is that McCall?"

"Umm something that will tie her to her humanity." Stiles answers.

"Jess? I don't remember your mom saying anything about that."

"I don't know." I growled.

"Ok think about something or someone you love." Scott pushed.

"Yea like your Dad." Stiles suggested.

Okay, I can do this. I can think about how I love dad and would never ever want to hurt him or in my case maul or rip apart. I can do this. I can't do this. Why isn't this working.

_"You never know what you're doing"._

"What?" I look up to see my mom staring at me.

_"You heard me clearly Jessica. You're so useless. I don't know why I came back."_

"I thought you came back for me and Dad."

_"Why can't you wrap your little mind around the fact that I'm here for me and me only. Now listen to me, I'm trying to help you"._

"No. The only person that is helping me is my dad! You're only hurting me."

_"You watch your tone young lady." Mom stormed towards me. "If you don't want to learn how to control yourself fine by me, but don't call me when you have yourself a murder victim."_

"I hate you so much."

_"What did you say?" Mom dares me to repeat myself. "I'm your Alpha and you will listen to me."_

"Why won't you just leave me alone." I scream at the top of my lungs.

_Oh Jessica. Why do you make me out to be the bad person. I'm just trying to make you into the strong beta I know you will grow up to be" she smiles placing her hand on my shoulder._

_At this point I refuse to even look into her eyes because I know that if I do, I will believe her like I always do._

_"Jessica." I hear her voice teasing. "Jessica."_

_I quickly squeeze my eyes close to avoid her._

_"Oh come on sweetheart." She said rubbing my forearm. When I didn't respond she started adding pressure to my arm._

_"Don't look at her. Don't look at her." I repeated in my head._

_"I'M YOUR ALPHA!" She let out a growl that shook my whole body. I screamed as she let her claws slice into my arms. I tried to pull back but it seemed like I was only making her claws go deeper into my arms._

"STOP!" I yelled

"Jess!" I hear Dad's voice.

Where am I? I look up to see that Dad was worried, and who are they. Oh yea I remember now.

"Jess. Can you please let go of Isaac?" Dad ask trying to stay as calm as possible.

What is he talking about. I'm not even touching... Oh no. I slowly look down to see that my claws were embedded into Isaac's arms. Blood was dripping onto the floor creating a small pool of blood. I look into Isaac's eyes. He was trying to hide the pain, but gosh his eyes gave it away.

"I...I'm. Oh my god." I breathes out removing my bloody claws away from him.

"Jessica. It's fine. It's already healing. Look."

What did I do. I hurt someone. Someone that was trying to help me. Oh no. I'm just like her. I can't be like her. I refuse to be like her.

I tear my eyes away from my bloody claws to see that the room was spinning. Why are the walls closing. I can't breathe. I have to get out of here.

I stand up quickly causing the room to spin even more. What the hell did I do. That was the only thing going through my mind as I stumbled trying to get out of the room.

"Jess wait!" I hear my Dad's distanced voice.

I can't look back. I just couldn't. I raced off the school campus and into the familiar woods. Without any hesitation I allowed my wolf to take over.

It wasn't until night that I had returned home. I was so exhausted. All I wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep for a whole week. If that's even possible

As I entered my back yard I could instantly hear my dad's calm heartbeat in the kitchen. I let out a low whine as I pawed at the door.

"The only way for you to get in here is through your little door."

I growled as a warning for Dad to open the door in the next five seconds or he would have to deal with a very upset wolf.

"No Jess I paid hundreds of dollars for that damn door. I will leave you out there for the rest of the night."

I swear I could kill him sometimes. I stuck my head through the hole and snarled. I'm pretty impressed with myself. I never knew I could be so...terrifying. Wow I actually like that.

"You will not use that tone with me." He smirk enjoying this too much. "Come in Jess. I'll give you a treat."

That was the last straw. I am not an animal_-well technically I am, but I don't know just be quiet_- that he can just wave food in front of and expect me to come running. Slowly I back away from the door. I entered the house at full speed. Bolting past Dad straight up to his room. Luckily the door was open. Now all I have to do is find...jackpot. Dad's favorite slippers. It's time to see who's going to be laughing now.

"Jess." I could hear him snickering.

I headed back downstairs to go stand right in front of him. "No! Jessica Beth Finstock I wish you would."

I got him right where I want him. Let's see who will be laughing when someone has to buy new shoes.

"Jess! Come on I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean anything I said, but you are cute. You have to give me that one." He plead trying to suppress his laughs.

I back up and braced myself as I shook my head with all the strength I could manage. The sound of the shoe's stitches breaking was blissful to my ears. With ease I threw the one shoe at him. Happily I repeated tearing the other shoe apart. After I finished I looked up, and basically let out a happy yelp before I ran to my room.

It was almost ten minutes later when I finally heard Dad coming up the stairs. I could hear him take a breath before he opened my door.

"All I have to say is revenge is a dish best served cold. Good night."

"Yeah right Dad. You will never get me. Goodnight."

"Love you Jess."

"Love you too Dad." I smile as he slowly close my door.

I wonder what Dad can possible do to get me back. Oh well I'll always see it coming.

I wiggle around trying to get comfortable. I have a busy day tomorrow. Yea right. I'm just going to be reading some papers for Mrs. Emily. Well that's fun in my book. I closed my eyes ready to drift off when I heard something that I knew was going to keep me up all night; Dad's snoring. Great just great, and the worst part is soon to come. Reaching over to turn my lamp on, I grabbed my notebook titled "dad's weird sleep talk". No matter how much he denies it, he does it. I don't know if I should find it amusing or should I be worried about it. It's always revolves around...  
>"You damn evil cat." Dad mumbled. So this is where it starts. I shake my head and write down everything he says.<br>"Throw the ball that's how we score idiot ."  
>Ok now that's different. Is he talking about the team. Maybe he's yelling at Greenberg. I wouldn't even be surprised.<br>"I'll kill you before I let you scratch me."  
>Nope he's defiantly talking about the one and only evil cat. This part of his sleep ends fairly quickly, but it's soon replaced by even louder snoring. Just block it out Jess, just block it out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday October 25<em>

Sitting on the porch swing, I breathed in the early morning air. Every Saturday you can find me here, writing as usually. I just felt inspired sitting out here, but something was off. I felt uneasy, like somebody was watching me from a place only they knew about. I shake it off and continue with my story. It was nothing really special about the story. I would probably just end up throwing it away. After a while I can hear Dad getting up to start his morning. We're not really morning people until we have our designated drinks of the morning. Any type of tea will suit me, but Dad had to be a princess with his coffee. It has to have a certain amount of this and a splash of this bluh bluh bluh. So I just gave up making his coffee.

"Jess!" Goodbye to my quiet morning.

"Dad!" I yelled

"Jess!" He yells back coming out the kitchen's backdoor.

"Dad!"

"Why are you screaming?" He questioned taking a seat beside me.

"Why are you screaming?" I dragged out the question.

"I was screaming?"

"Dad I swear sometimes you're losing your mind."

Before he answered our coffee maker made a ding signaling that his coffee was ready. He got up making his way back inside. I can just imagine him getting the biggest cup we have and filling it with his beverage. He wandered back out taking a sip from his "_I'm the Boss"_' mug.

"You're not the boss of anything." I tease

"Don't be jealous because you can't strike fear into others like a real boss can." He sip his coffee.

"But Dad no one is scared of..."

"Don't step on my ego Jess."

"Fine Dad. Everyone at school trembles under your stare."

"Ooo, I like that. Maybe I should become the principal."

"If you wish."

I return to my notebook while dad slowly rocks the swing. I crossed out a few sentences feeling they failed to compare with the words around them. I was trying get this one done before Dad's birthday. Speaking of which was less than a week away.

"So Dad you never told me what you wanted for your birthday."

"Nothing." He finished off his coffee.

I gave him my "I don't believe you" look, causing him to shrug.

"Come on Dad. You love when people give you things." I bump his shoulder with mine. "What's wrong. Smile." I poked his cheeks.

"I don't know Jess. I'm getting old."

"You're not that old."

"Tell my knees that." He groaned rubbing his knees.

"Fine we can do some yoga, and we can eat healthier. We'll do anything that will make you smile."

Without saying anything he just pulled me into his side. "What will I do without you."

We sat there until It sounded like a full on battle in his stomach.

"Who's cooking breakfast?" He asked

"I cook last time."

"Well guess what, I don't care."

I stuck my tongue out at him before suggesting Rock Paper Scissors. Of course I won. Winning with a paper over his rock. This led to a lot of pots and pans clanging together and a few grumbles every once in awhile.

"Shit that hot." He yells as I guess he burned his hand on the stove.

"Be careful Dad."

I shook my head and laughed when he said this was my fault because I cheated. I swear he's a sore loser.

Not long after dad got breakfast started, that feeling of being watched came back. Out of the corner of eye I see something/someone duck behind our big wooden fence. Someone was spying on me and my dad. Well I show them something to see. As soon as I stood up, the person bolted for the forest.

"Dad I'll be right back." I yell so he could hear me from the kitchen. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran toward the woods where I had just seen the figure disappear.

"Jess wait!" I hear my dad call out, but I was long gone.

It seemed like every time I get a glimpse of the person, there would be a tree or hill that would allow whoever it was a head start. I pushed myself to run harder, faster. As I was rounding a tree it was like the wind was knocked out of my lungs as I was slammed to the forest ground.

"Never run blindly, sweetheart." I hear the voice I dreaded the most. Starting to crouch near me was my mother. She ran her hand over my hair. I try to jerk away from her, but I was still pinned between the ground and a guy that looked to be in his early twenties. It made me even more uncomfortable because I didn't know a thing about him. Well I knew he had to be up to no good just because he was with my evil mother. I mean she's not that bad, it's just I can't forgive her for just leaving my dad and I when we needed her the most. Dad was still going through his alcohol problems, I was still new at the whole werewolf control whatever, but let's don't discuss the past because I just want to live in the present.

"Can you get off of me?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that." The guy smirked.

The way he had me pinned allowed one of my arms to be free while he had the other one. As if he read my mind, he grabbed my other arm. I got him just where wanted him. With one swift motion I was able to tuck my feet against his thighs and push them up causing him to fly over me. I arch my back and kick off the ground to flip with him so I could gain the upper hand. I landed so my legs were on either side of him. His grip on me had loosened therefore I could pull an arm loss to bring in down in a punch to his throat. I stood up pleased that I had caused him to choke. I dusted my pj off... Wait I'm still in my pajamas. Looking down I riffle some leaves that's beneath my bare feet.

"That was so cool." I look up to see a little girl with dark brown hair that looked to be in her early teen years. When I made eye contact with her she blushed and looked away.

"Mommy. I can do that too. Can I show you?" Pulling on my mom's shirt was a little girl. I would be lying to myself if I didn't say she had to be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

She seemed to stop when she noticed me smiling at her. Her already big green eyes became even bigger as she asked," can you teach me how to do that? Please!"

"To tell the truth I don't even know how I did that." I squatted as she walked to me. "What's your name cutie." I don't even know how in the world I'm being this nice, but she was just too cute to be mean to.

"I'm Olivia and that's Dawn," She pointed her little finger to the dark brunette girl." that's Eric, and that's my mom and dad."

I looked at her confused because I can only recall her and three other people.

"Nice to meet you I'm Daniel." I jumped hearing a voice behind me.

"Wow how long have you been behind me." I place my hand over my heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," He said with a little frown on his face. "but I'm Daniel."

I shook his outstretched hand receiving a firm handshake.

"Well enough of the introductions," I turned to my mom. "Why are you here."

"I came back to see you of course." She smiled.

"You're lying. You only care about yourself. So I'm going to ask again, what are you doing here." It was more of a demand then a question.

"Once again I'm going to say I came back to see you, and I don't care for your tone."

"You know just because you are a good liar, I will never believe anything that comes out of your mouth." I was starting to loose my patience with the woman standing in front of me.

"Jessica..."

"Don't call me that, and if you had never left me, you would know I hate that name."

"Why do you hate your name." Olivia says out of curiosity.

Not losing eye contact with my mom I hissed," because she gave it to me."

"Jessica, you don't have to be mean to your mother. I understand that you're mad at her..." Daniel intervened.

"Oh no I'm not mad, I'm pissed. I guess me and my dad wasn't good enough for you. So what, you went and got a new pack. Do you know how dangerous that was for me. You left me as a weak omega." I growled. "I don't even know how you're an alpha, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out."

With in second she was right in my face. Her eyes had shift to her red alpha eyes.

"You know I inherited my alpha status, and don't you try to say other wise. I'm your alpha and you're going to show me some respect." I could hear her growls rumbling beneath her chest. To say the least I wasn't even scared.

"You're not my alpha." I smirked.

Her face seemed to drop after realizing that I didn't flinch at her power unlike the rest that surrounded me.

"I have to get back to the only person that actually cares about me, and if you come anywhere near my dad, so help me God I'm coming for you."

With that I turned around leaving them behind just like she did me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey my readers. I just want you to know that no I haven't abandoned this story. It's been awhile, I'm really sorry. Would seeing the face claimers make you guys forgive me? (puppy dog eyes). I'll try to not make my readers wait as long next time. Have a wonderful day. Peace**

**ps: You can find the Now You Need Me faceclaimers on my website. The link to the website is in my bio.**


End file.
